La Venganza
by MeliGuzman
Summary: Bella llega a Forks para vengarse de Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali. Pero lo que ella nunca pensó es que iba a terminar enamorándose de una de sus victimas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, en esta historia, como en muchas otras, solo adapto los personajes a lo que mi mente imagina**

**Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

Capítulo 1- Forks

POV Bella:

Desperté y estaba nublado, otro día igual, ya eran tres días seguidos y estoy cansada, aparte de que tanta humedad le hace mal a mi cabello. Tenía que hablar con papá ya hace 7 años que vivo en New York y quiero visitarlos, aparte estuve retenida todos estos años por la universidad, los primero 5 años llegue para vivir aquí y estudiar abogacía. Pues aquí está la mejor universidad de abogacía. En eso años hice muchos amigos como a Austin, Ángela, Eric, Mike, Thomas y muchos más. Y aunque también vine a New York por que me habían recomendado un psicólogo muy bueno al que fui asistiendo dos largos años por mi ex novio y mis ganas de matar a esa perra desgraciada de Tanya. Después de terminar la universidad, estuve dos años en el FBI y según el director Rodríguez fui de sus mejores soldados por los últimos tres años antes de que me retirara hace un año porque me canse de lo mismo, quería cambiar, y aunque también ahí me enseñaban artes marciales, a usar armas y a matar en silencio es lo que más me gustaba.

Bueno, les contaré que cuando mi ex novio Edward Cullen me dejo por mi peor enemiga, ella me tenía como su marioneta, me hacía pasar vergüenza, me maltrataba, insultaba y manipulaba si no hacia lo que ella quería. Pero ya no más y volveré para vengarme, y lo lograré. Al director le salve la vida una vez en el FBI y me dijo que todo lo que quisiera hacer lo hiciera que él me cubriría y eso es bueno, así lograre vengarme de Tanya y por supuesto de Edward quien fue un imbécil al elegirla a ella en lugar mío, y más aun sabiendo lo que yo sentía por él.

Tengo que hablar con papa me gustaría ir devuelta donde crecí, pues obviamente me quede hasta que termine la preparatoria ya que no aguantaba el ver a Edward con Tanya desfilando por los pasillos, eso me enfermaba.

Después de pensar un rato en lo que había sido mi vida hasta hoy, me levante de la cama planeando mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer hoy, primero hablar con papá para saber si puedo ir a Forks una temporada, ojala no le incomode a Sue ya que es su mujer hace 8 años. Después al FBI para avisar sobre mi venganza, luego ir de compras con Ángela y reservar el pasaje y tomar el primer avión hacia Washington. Ya con mis planes hechos, fui a tomar un baño con espuma, en verdad relajante, era sin duda el momento perfecto para decirle a papa.

_-Hola, ¿se encuentra el señor Swan?—_dije haciendo una voz diferente y riéndome un poco

_-Hola Srta. Swan, ¿qué necesita?_—dijo mi papa con la misma voz que yo

_-Hola papá, ¿cómo estás?_—decidí decirle

_-Te reconocí jaja, soy muy listo, pero contestando a tu pregunta, muy bien gracias_—aseguro mientras reía

_-Si papá, emm ... uhmm ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_—pregunte dudosa mientras mordía mi labio, por miedo a que me retase o que no le guste la noticia.

_-Si nena, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?—_pregunto papá

_-Emm..uhmm..¿m-me ..Podría ir a .. Quedar...a tu casa…? ¡Solo por una temporada! Lo entenderé si no quieres_—dije nerviosa

_-Bella por favor eres mi hija, ¿cómo no voy a querer que te quedes? es más te extrañaba mucho mi Bells _– dijo irónico

_-Gracias papá, yo también te extrañaba_—lo extrañaba, pero también quería vengarme

_-Emm... iré a comprar el ticket del avión y después te llamo cuando me este por subir al avión ¿sí?—_dije

_-Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado mi niña—_dijo en tono paternal

_-Igualmente papá... Bueno me tengo que ir adiós un beso…—_dije tirándole besitos

_-Adiós hija-_

Bueno en verdad, además de mi sed de venganza soy una buena chica, aunque no lo crea ni yo mismo además de matar y engañar, soy buena. Leo mucho porque es lo que más me apasiona y también ayudo a una señora a limpiar porque está muy anciana y ya no puede hacer casi nada. Pobre Mabel. Tenía que avisarle a Mabel, a Tom y al FBI.

Tendré un día largo y duro

Salí de casa y me fui directo a la casa de Mabel para avisarle que renunciaba porque me iba a la casa de papá y que ya le encontré un reemplazo que tampoco le cobrara. Ella es Zafrina un alma caritativa, siempre ayuda a los demás es muy buena y cuando le dije amo la noticia.

Me subí a mi auto era un Porche 911 Turbo color negro. A todos mis amigos les encantaba me lo compre yo misma con mis ahorros y mi trabajo duro. No me tomo mucho tiempo llegar a casa de Mabel estaba a pocas calles de mi casa siempre iba caminando pero esta vez iba en auto por todo lo que tenía que hacer hoy. Baje del auto y toque su puerta. Atendió ella con una sonrisa esplendida.

-Hola mi niña—me saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Mabel, ¿Cómo está?—le pregunte mientras me invitaba a pasar y sentarme en la sala

-Bien hija y ¿usted?—dijo la señora sentándose

-Bien Mabel, Tengo que contarle una buena y mala noticia—dije apenada por lo que la iba a dejar

-Hable –dijo apurándome

-Emm me voy a Forks, a quedarme por un tiempo—dije con la cabeza agachada, ella no decía nada

-Lo lamento pero extraño a mi padre, pero le tengo una buena noticia—dije mientras ella me dedico una sonrisa torcida

-Yo tengo una amiga, se llama Zafrina, ella es como yo le gusta ayudar a los demás ¿entiende? Yo le prometo que todos los meses la vendré a ver –dije y ella sonrió, esta vez esperanzada

-Te entiendo mi niña, está bien, pero te voy a extrañar—y me abrazó

-Yo también Mabel—dije correspondiendo el abrazo

-Ayudándome en la casa te he llegado a querer como una hija Bella… Te quiero mucho—dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Y usted como una madre para mí. La quiero mucho—dije y me acerque a la puerta para ya irme

-Bueno Mabel me voy tengo que hacer un par de cositas, Zafrina vendrá como a las a las 12 ¿está bien?—dije

-Igualmente hija... ¿Cuídese sí?—dijo

-Igual Mabel - y me dirigí a mi auto mientras ella seguía afuera despidiéndome con su mano.

-Pero Tom, entiéndeme es mi papa—dije diciéndole a Tom y él no me creía.

-No te creo, para mí que para ver a tu ex novio o algo así—dijo el con brazos cruzados

-Ahora crees que te estoy mintiendo somos compañeros de universidad, colegas, amigos y no me crees… Créeme no te voy a dejar te lo prometo—dije con la mano en alto jurándoselo para que me creyera

-Está bien es que me pongo así porque no quiero perderte como amiga—dijo el abrazándome

-Nunca lo harás, lo juro—dije

-Bueno pero cuando vallas allá me traes un novio ¿ok?—dijo dando saltitos

-Está bien, veré que te puedo conseguir. Bueno me voy porque tengo que empacar y todo lo demás, nos vemos –dije

Y Salí del estudio donde trabajamos Tom y yo, él era homosexual y buscaba a alguien, pues estaba dolido por su última relación con Rubén, lo lastimo demasiado, pobrecillo.

Ahora me dirijo al FBI. Ya en el auto y mientras escuchaba la radio pasaban la acción "Propuesta Indecente "de Romeo Santos y me puse a tararearla _"y si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca si te robo…" _Por ir cantando cerré los ojos y por un momento casi me choco con el auto de adelante era un fiesta rojo muy lindo.

-Ten más cuidado loca—dijo el hombre del auto rojo

-Disculpa—dije avergonzada

Y apenas se puso el verde salió volando el auto, después de aquel percance, maneje lo mejor que pude y llegue a las oficinas del FBI. Eleazar y Carmen bajaron a recibirme, ellos eran esposos y muy buenos amigos que había hecho aquí.

-¡Hola Bella! tanto tiempo—me saludo Carmen muy atenta en verdad

-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal te trata la vida? –dijo Eleazar

-Bien por lo menos y ¿ustedes?—pregunte

-Bien-respondieron al unísono

-¿No saben si está el director Rodríguez?—pregunte mientras caminábamos hasta la puerta de entrada

-Sí, si esta –respondió Carmen

Había visto a todos mis amigos de aquí, era muy lindo verlos trabajando, aquí fui la única que me fui por razones personales. Y de pronto me encontré con el Director Rodríguez.

-Hola señor, ¿como esta?—dije haciendo un saludo estilo militar

-Bien señorita—respondió e hizo la misma seña que yo

Me invito a pasar a su oficina.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí señorita Swan?— pregunto mientras veía unos papeles que decían confidencial en grande y rojo

-Solo quería saber si podía ayudarme en algo – dije mascullando

-Cuénteme – dijo el con mucha paciencia

-Emm… mire yo antes de mudarme a New York tenia a mi novio, y vera… bueno una pendeja…—dije y me interrumpió

-No diga eso en frente mío—dijo el

-Está bien, esta chica...—dije y el asintió

-Bueno, ella me quito a mi novio, pero a la vez me molestaba, me golpeaba, llegaba con moretones a mi casa y eso era horrible en verdad… Me manipulaba, me mandaba, me culpaba de todo y me hacía sufrir mucho, por eso apenas termine la preparatoria me vine a New York para que dejara de hacerme cosas así y además yo no sabía defenderme, por eso también aprendí todo lo que se de defensa personal para poder defenderme y que nadie más me humillara.. El motivo por el que estoy aquí es porque si yo me la llego a encontrar no voy a resistir, es más, sería capaz de matarla… por eso le pido este favor, que si por esa casualidad yo llego a matarla, por favor, manténgalo en secreto y que nadie se entere, ni los padres de esa, ¿puedo confiar en usted?—dije un tanto cautelosa y persuasiva

-Sí, confié en mí su secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo el con seguridad

-Muchas gracias, ahora debo irme me espera un avión hacia Forks – dije con malicia

-Suerte y saludos a su familia—dijo el con una sonrisa

-Igualmente – y salí de la oficina

Pero Eleazar me detuvo

-¿Que estuviste hablando con Rodríguez?—pregunto agarrándome el brazo con fuerza

-Sobre su familia – mentí

-Ah ok, suerte en tu viaje—dijo él y me fui hacia mi auto

-Hola buenas tardes señorita, ¿tiene disponible algún asiento de un vuelo que valla hacia Washington?—pregunte

-Si hoy sale a las.. 19:30 – decía mientras revisaba su computadora

-Ok quiero ese—dije y se lo pague

-Que tenga buen día – dijo

-Igualmente – dije

Ahora llegare a mi casa, llamo a papá empiezo a empacar duermo una siestita y luego al aeropuerto. Ya me disculparía con Ángela después.

_-Hola papá…—_dije y se escuchaban risas

_-Hola-a Bells-s –_ dijo mientras reía

_-¿Qué pasa?—_pregunte y se fueron las risitas

_-Pasa que estaba con Seth el hijo de Sue jugando, me estaba haciendo cosquillas—_dijo él, que tierno, me encantan los niños

_-Ah que lindo... Mándale saludos a Seth y dile que cuando llegue yo le voy a hacer cosquillitas—_y me reí

_-Bueno le diré –_ dijo papa

_-Papa mi avión sale a las 19:30 de la tarde asique llegare allí en la primera hora o sea como a las 8 de la mañana si—_dije

_-Ok mi niña te estaré preparando la cama o sea tu cuarto—_dijo el

_-Bueno gracias papá, te aviso cuando me este por subir al avión ¿sí?- dije_

_-OK—_dijo y le corte la llamada

Tenía que encontrar mi maleta violeta que estaba arriba del placard. La baje y estaba llena de tierra hacía años que no la ocupaba. Traje el trapito de la cocina y lo empecé a limpiar. Y dentro encontré una foto mía con Edward, antes de que Tanya nos separa y las lágrimas iban cayendo por mi rostro. Por más que me hacia la fuerte yo lo seguía amando como una vez se lo prometí él fue mi príncipe azul, pero decidió quedarse con la bruja.

Me convertí en un mar de lágrimas ante un recuerdo, agridulce de aquella época.

*FLASHBACK*

_-Bella tengo que decirte algo importante—dijo el con los ojos llorosos_

_-Dime—dije tratando de entender porque estaba así._

_-Bella voy a hacer la cosa más difícil de toda mi vida, es como si me arrancara algo pero lo tengo que hacer—dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro._

_No dije nada solo deje que hablara._

_-Bella tengo que dejarte—dijo y al instante llore al igual que el_

_-¿Porque?—pregunte_

_-Porque no te das cuenta como soy con los que me hacen enojar por un momento, y si tú me haces enojar… Bella, tengo miedo de lastimarte-confesó-No me lo hagas más difícil por favor – finalizó_

_-No te das cuenta cuanto te amo daría mi vida por ti—dije con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Yo tratare de que no te enojes conmigo, voy a ser una mejor novia lo prometo, también te prometo una cosa, te prometo amor eterno para que te des cuenta de que yo nunca te voy a dejar por nada del mundo, yo sé que es muy apresurado que diga todas estas cosas, pero también te entrego mi alma y corazón. Yo quiero estar para siempre contigo, estoy enamorada de ti—el me miraba atónito._

_-Bella por favor, prométeme que todo lo que dices es cierto—dijo aun con los ojos llorosos mirando directo a los míos._

_-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo daría mi vida por ti, lo prometo—sentencie abrazándolo._

_-No sé cómo una chica buena como tu quiere estar conmigo después de que te hago sufrir...—dijo y lo interrumpí._

_-¡Shh! déjalo atrás vivamos en el presente ¿sí?, te amo mucho, nunca podría dejarte, es como si me arrancaran algo esencial para vivir, tu eres mi corazón Edward—dije y nos besamos._

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Decidí en secarme las lágrimas y seguir con mi rutina de empacar mis cosas y a él dejarlo atrás, por más que me doliera en el alma.

*LLAMADA*

_-¿Si? papa, estoy en el aeropuerto—_dije

_-Está bien mi niña, Seth y yo ya armamos tu cuarto y él dice que cuando llegues, no lo vas a poder a atrapar porque corre muy rápido—_dijo riéndose

_-Está bien dile que…_—deje de hablar porque escuche que el avión a Washington estaba por salir.

_-¿Papa escuchase?_—pregunte

_-Sí, Bella ve que se te va a pasar el avión_—dijo

_-Está bien papá, nos vemos_—dije

Me dirigí caminando rápido a donde recibían tu ticket, estaba hay haciendo una fila yo era la 5, Hasta que llegue a lado de la señorita, corto mi boleto y ella se quedó la otra parte.

-Que tenga buen viaje señorita—dijo amablemente con una espléndida sonrisa

Solo asentí, camine hacia el avión, era enorme, hacia mucho que no veía uno, empecé a subir las escaleras hasta que el señor que estaba en la puerta, el cual digamos tendría más o menos mi edad. Verifico mi ticket y me dejo entrar.

-Pase—dijo me miro como si fuera un postre, jaja que tonto.

Me senté en mi lugar, estaba en primera clase. Por suerte elegí un asiento al lado de la ventana y traje una almohada para dormir más a gusto.

Cuando, unas horas después me despertó la azafata, quien era muy hermosa en verdad era rubia ojos celeste claros.

-Señorita ya aterrizo el avión—dijo con un tono dulce

-G-gracias...—fue lo único que atine a decir, aún estaba somnolienta.

Baje del avión a ver si había una señal de papá, después de estar esperando 5 minutos lo vi y fui directo a abrazarlo

-¡Hola papá!—dije separándonos un poco

-Ya estás en casa – dijo él y lo abrace nuevamente


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, en esta historia, como en muchas otras, solo adapto los personajes a lo que mi mente imagina**

**Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**(Grupos www. facebook / 255385037944925 /)**

**Gracias por leer :)**

Capítulo 2—La llegada

-¡Ya estas en casa!—dijo papá alegre

-¡Te extrañe mucho papi! – le dije mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte

-Yo también pequeña, de verdad, pero me estas abrazando muy fuerte – dijo el muy bromista, o sabía que tenía fuerza, y sabía controlarla muy bien, pero en fin, no me quedó más que soltarlo

-Bueno, vamos a casa ¿te parece?—indicó el mirándome a los ojos

-Ok—dije abrazándolo por la cintura

-Seth me dijo que te comentara que te tiene una sorpresa—dijo el mientras cruzábamos la calle para llegar a su auto

-¿A sí? te juro que en cuanto lleguemos y voy y juego con él, es un niño muy muy lindo—dije mientras sonreía como una tonta al recordar al pequeño.

Llegamos a su auto y metimos las maletas en el baúl.

-Súbete, ya termino de acomodarlas yo—dijo el colocando las maletas en el auto

-¿No quieres que te ayude?—pregunte sacando la cabeza por la ventana

-No, Bella estoy bien—dijo el cerrando el baúl y caminando hacia el asiento del piloto

Se subió y cerró la puerta y empezó a conducir

-¿Y tú no tienes licencia para conducir?—pregunto mientras tenía la vista en el camino

-Si, en New York la tramité hace algún tiempo, de hecho tengo mi propio auto, llegará en algunos días para que me pueda mover por el pueblo, en NY no me gustaba salir mucho en auto, ¿has visto el tráfico que hay allí? Mas sin en cambio, aquí es más tranquilo, un buen lugar para conducir sin duda alguna ¿Tu que piensas? —pregunte mientras buscaba mi celular en mi bolso, pues me había llegado un mensaje; "Bella te tengo una sorpresa cuando llegues a casa. Sue" ¿Qué querrá decir? ¿Qué sorpresa me tendrá?

-Tu cabello está más largo—dijo el acomodándose el asiento y mirándome

-Sí, creció demasiado—dije mientras me tocaba mi cabello debía cortar mis puntas están abiertas.

Llegamos a la casa en aproximadamente 2 minutos más, ninguno sabía que decir ahora; así que únicamente abrí la puerta y salí. Fui ayudarle con las maletas, yo tomé la más pequeña y mi bolso de mano, el sacó la grande de color morada. Sue me saludo desde la puerta, seguramente escucho el carro y salió a recibirnos.

-¡Hola Bella! tanto tiempo ¿No?—dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Sí, la verdad hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¡pero mírate! Estás muy guapa Sue—dije haciéndole un cumplido, los jeans le quedaban bien

-Gracias Bella, tú también estas muy linda, ¿Quieres ver tu habitación?—pregunto ella, pero cuando estábamos a punto de subir las escaleras, el pequeño Seth apareció y corrió para abrazarse a mis piernas

-¡Hola mi vida!—dije mientras Seth seguía aferrado a mi

-Hola—dijo él separándose un poco de mí

-Me dijo Charlie que me tienes una sorpresita ¿Es verdad?—dije agachándome para estar a su altura.

-Shi, mida—dijo él con su forma tan peculiar de hablar, propia de un pequeño de su edad. Seth me mostro un dibujito, en donde represento una escena en la que él y yo aparecíamos y atrás de nosotros había una casita, era muy tierno el dibujo

-¡Gracias Seth! está hermoso el dibujo –dije mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla y el me lo devolvió

-Bueno ¿Ahora me acompañas a la habitación?—le pregunte mientras agarraba su pequeña manita

-Pimedo ie a tomal agua y después voy ¿Shi?—pregunto él mientras yo me paraba

-Está bien – asentí y le frote su cabecita

Tenía que subir al segundo piso con las maletas y eran pesadas, en realidad había traído bastante ropa, tanta como para quedarm meses, no lo sé todavía. Llegue a mi habitación y todo estaba cambiado; las sabanas eran color verde manzana, mi color favorito, las paredes y el escritorio en tono beige, ahí podría dejar mi notebook en la noche. Deje el armario abierto para poder ir guardando mi ropa, al darme la vuelta para ver mi ropa sentí una mano en mi espalda y como me asusté, agarre la mano y la doble sin darme vuelta.

-¡Ay! – grito, al parecer era una chica, pero su voz me sonaba conocida, decidí darme vuelta y la vi, ¡Era Alice! de inmediato la solté, pero me quede en shock al verla, hacia años que no la veía, ella era mi mejor amiga. -¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?—pregunto mientras se sobaba su muñeca, estaba colorada, pero lo único que puede hacer fue abrazarla.

-¡Te extrañe tanto Alice!—dije mientras abrazaba a mi enana, a mi mejor amiga

-¡Yo también amiga! ¡Pero valla forma de reencontrarnos!—dijo ella refiriéndose al asunto de su muñeca, nos separamos y ella se quedó mirándome de arriba abajo, me hacia su típica inspección.

-¡Wau! ¡Bella que curvas! te has puesto muy linda – dijo ella al terminar de inspeccionarme de pies a cabeza

-Tú también sigues siendo pequeña y encantadora—dije y ella me hizo ojitos

-Si la verdad es que realmente no crecí mucho-bromeó- oye ¿Tienes tiempo hoy?—pregunto ella nerviosa

-Si claro, ¿Por qué?—dije sentándome en la cama mientras acomodaba mi ropa, ella tomo asiento a mi lado

-Es que hoy va a haber un curso de maquillaje, y ahí va a estar una chica que me quiere pegar… y bueno, como tú sabes yo nunca supe defenderme y no voy porque tengo miedo de que me golpe, como sé que vos aprendiste… ¿podrías defenderme?—dijo ella entrelazando sus dedos con miedo

-¿A qué hora es? Nadie toca a mi hermana del alma- sentencie

-¡Gracias Bella!, y de paso podremos aprender a maquillar—dijo ella rascándose la cabeza

-Claro – dije, para este punto ya había terminado de ordenar mi ropa

-Es a las 2:30, aún tenemos unas horas—dijo ella encogiendo sus hombros

-Está bien, nos dará tiempo para cambiarnos y salir—dije mientras buscaba entre mis ropas algo apropiado para la ocasión

-Ponte esto – señalo ella una blusa color beige con detalles de flores rojas y unos jeans y balerinas negras.

-Está bien—dije mientras ella se me quedaba mirando

-Bien, voy al baño a cambiarme, no me tardo nada—le informé cuando iba de camino a la puerta de mi habitación

Pasaron algunos minutos y yo estaba lista.

-Ya está—dije entrando a mi cuarto

-Bueno, vayámonos de una vez, si no llegaremos tarde, en el camino me cuentas que lo que ha sido tu vida en New York ¿Si?—pregunto

-Ok pero es una larga historia—dije frunciendo el ceño

-Hola buenas tardes—dijo la profesora de maquillaje

-Buenas tardes – dijimos todas al unísono

-Hoy, voy a enseñarles a hacer un maquillaje básico con esta modelo—dijo ella poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica- Ok, comencemos—dijo ella sacando sus cosméticos

-Muchas veces, se piensa que el maquillaje consiste tan solo en la aplicación de distintos productos cosméticos sobre el rostro, pero eso no es cierto; el maquillaje es un arte en que, si es practicado de la manera correcta, es capaz de transformar cualquier rostro, resaltando las mejores facciones sin hacer perder la naturalidad—explico ella mientras iba alrededor de la chica colocando su cabello de manera que dejara libre su rostro.

Antes de volver a explicar la profesora se abrió la puerta y entraron dos chicas de tez morena una de cabello ondulado y otra de cabello lacio. Muy lindas en verdad. Pero Alice me dio un codazo.

-La de cabello ondulado, ella es la que me quiere golpear y la otra es su amiga—dijo ella temblando de nervios

No le dije nada, solo asentí y veía que era verdad, la chica de cabello ondulado miraba mucho a Alice, pero de manera desafiante.

-¿Señoritas esta es la hora de llegar?—pregunto la profesora

-Lo siento – dijeron ellas al unísono

-Está bien pónganse al corriente de la clase – dijo la profesora retándolas

Se fueron y se sentaron dos asientos más allá del mío y de Alice. La estaban provocando para que ella tuviera miedo.

-Está bien sigamos con la clase—dijo la profesora buscando algo en su estuche.

-Antes de comenzar, es importante tener siempre en cuenta tres puntos esenciales. —dijo la profesora trayendo unas hojas y entregando una a cada quien.

-Primero; deben considerar la ocasión en para la que se requiere el maquillaje; de noche, de día, casual, de gala etc. Segundo, El color de la ropa, así como el de la piel, los ojos y el cabello. Y Tercero, identificar el tipo de rostro, para eso les pasé las hojas, en ellas se muestran dibujos de rostros, podrán ver que hay alargados, triangulares, redondos, cuadrados y algunos más - Y así siguió la clase, entre sombras, bases para maquillaje, algunos labiales y unas cuantas cosas más hasta que la modelo estuvo lista y la clase finalizó.

*Bueno espero que les haiga gustado la clase señoritas, un aplauso—dijo ella y aplaudimos todas

*Que pasen buena tarde—dijo mientras nosotras estábamos a punto de salir

Y las chicas que Alice me señaló nos interceptaron.

-¿Por qué mierda sigues a mi novio?—espetó la de cabellos ondulados dándole un empujón a Alice

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novio sea un arrastrado y ande detrás de mí, yo en ningún momento lo mande llamar—dijo Alice defendiéndose

Pero la chica la pego una cachetada Alice

-¿Qué te pasa? A mi amiga no le pegas—dije sosteniéndole la mano, antes de que la abofeteara

-¿A sí? Si yo quiero le pego, tú no eres nadie para mí – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-¿A si? – cuestione retándola y la agarre de la mano me di vuelta y le puse el pie para que se callera

Ella se puso a llorar, y eso que use una técnica débil y ahí me di cuenta lo que realmente era.

-El perro que ladra no muerde – dije y ella al parecer se sintió identificada y de ahí la solté

-Te conviene que nunca más toques a mi amiga porque te va a ir muy mal ¿Entendiste o te lo explico al golpes?—dije yo mientras veía como se paraba y sobaba su muñeca colorada

-Si entendí, y algún día me vengare – dijo ella

-Quiero ver eso—dije mientras veíamos como ellas se iban

Alice de pronto me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo

-¡Gracias Gracias!—repitió ella muchas veces

-No es nada, para eso están las amigas ¿Qué no?—dije mientras le acomode su abrigo

-Te quiero muchísimo Bella– me dijo

-Yo también enana—dije

-¿Te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y comemos allá?—pregunto ella -Está a unas poquitas calles de aquí – dijo mientras caminábamos por un callejón oscuro

Solo asentí, pensando en cómo haría para encontrar a Tanya. Cuando menos me di cuenta estábamos caminando en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

-De paso quiero comprar ropa—dije mientras entramos y sentimos el aire caliente

-¿Tú conoces un lugar donde halla ropa barata, pero de buena calidad?—pregunte

-Sí, se llama everyday y el otro lugar, fiesta casual—dijo ella señalándome los locales

-Ven quiero ver unos zapatos—dijo ella arrastrándome hasta la vidriera

Cuando mire al costado, para el lado del comedor del centro comercial vi un chico hermoso con un saco gris y un jean muy casual en verdad, pero me parecía conocido, en algún lado lo había visto, me quede hipnotizada mirándolo. Pero Alice se puso justo enfrente y me tapo a ese chico.

-¿Viste a un fantasma o a alguien conocido? Digo, porque te quedaste mirando mucho tiempo—pregunto ella sacándome la lengua.

-No, no es nada – dije

Pero cuando Alice se salió de enfrente mío el ya no estaba. Resultaba raro yo nunca me quedaba hipnotizada con nadie, aunque fuera mi familia, nunca me quede mirando tanto tiempo a alguien, ¿Por qué será? Cuando iba a ir con Alice a comprar nuestra comida recibí una llamada, era mi papá

*Espera un momento – le dije a Alice mientras presionaba el botón de contestar en mi celular

Ella asintió mientras miraba emocionada los zapatos de taco aguja como a ella le gustaba

_-Hola papa ¿Qué pasa?—_pregunte sin importancia

-_Bella, hija, ¿Dónde estás?—_dijo el en tono preocupado

_-Estoy con Alice en el centro comercial, recién salimos del curso…_—y me interrumpió

_- ¿En Vendres para comer en casa -_ le pregunte en tono irónico

_-No papá, comeré aquí... ¿Papa puedo hacer una noche de chicas con Alice?_—pregunte nerviosa

_-Está bien nena_—dijo el aceptando con gusto

_-Ok, gracias papi, más tarde voy_—dije cortando la llamada y a la vez dirigiéndome hacia Alice.

-¿Qué vas a pedir Alice?—pregunte mientras estábamos en la fila para comprar lo que íbamos a comer

-No me decido ¿y tú? Pregunta-ella indecisos

-Pediré una hamburguesa con doble queso, una ensalada de lechugas y un refresco de cola—dije decida

-Ok – dijo ella

Hasta que nos tocó nuestro turno, primero pidió Alice

-Una ensalada de tomates, unas papas fritas y un refresco de naranja por favor—le dijo ella a la señorita del servicio

-En un momento estará su pedido—dijo ella Alice solo asintió

-¿Usted señorita?—se dirigió a mí la otra señorita

-Una hamburguesa con doble queso, una ensalada de lechugas y un refresco de cola—dije

-En un momento estará su pedido—dijo

-Ok-Dije

Ambas pagamos y nos sentamos a esperar nuestros pedidos

-¿Te gusta la comida chatarra?—le pregunte a Alice mientras ella miraba su celular

-Mira ese chico, me gusta a mí, y mucho más que la comida chatarra, decime que no es lindo—dijo ella canturreando

Era un chico rubio/dorado, ojos color celestes claros, tez blanca, en verdad muy lindo

-¿Y qué te parece?—pregunto Alice impaciente.

-Es muy lindo—dije y vi unos jeans negros

-¿Quién es lindo Alice?—pregunto el chico

Cuando dirigí la vista al dueño de aquella voz, al mirarlo me di cuenta de que era mi mejor amigo, pues además de Alice, también tenía un mejor amigo varón.

* * *

**Les gusto?¿Les encanto?¿Lo odiaron? Dejen sus RR Y Favoritos :)**

**Ah y ya no tengo el grupo por problemas si .. Perdonen**

**Un beso :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, en esta historia, como en muchas otras, solo adapto los personajes a lo que mi mente imagina**

**Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

Capítulo 3—Tristeza

Bella POV

-¿Quién es lindo Alice?—pregunto el chico

Cuando me voltee a mirarlo era él, mi mejor amigo además de Alice, pues también tenía un mejor amigo hombre.

-Él—dijo Alice mostrándole la foto del chico

-El otro día, lo vi con una chica caminando por aquí—dijo él haciendo que Alice se sintiera deprimida

-¡Es broma, es broma!—dijo y Alice le pego en el hombro

-¡Ay!, tienes la mano pesada—dijo el sobándose

Mientras él le preguntaba algo en el oído, yo disimulaba con mi celular, la verdad me ponía nerviosa por todo y tartamudeaba en ocasiones. De pronto Alice me llamo.

-Jacob, ¿no te acuerdas de Bella?—pregunto Alice

''_Era Jacob no puede ser'' ¡acerté!_ Pensé sarcásticamente

-¿Bella?—pregunto tratando de verme la cara ya que la tenía tapado por mis mechones castaños

-¡JACOB! – Grite disimulando no haber estado nerviosa y lo abrace

-¡Bella!—grito él y me devolvió el abrazo

-¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo ¿No?—dijo el sentándose al lado mío y a la vez mirándome a los ojos

-Bien mi amigo ¿Y tú? – pregunte y el sin sacar la gran sonrisa de su cara

-Bien porque te veo—dijo él y yo me sonroje, había olvidado que además de ser mi mejor amigo, él quiso en un tiempo ser mi novio pero yo lo rechacé porque estaba con Edward… ¡Agh porque lo recordé devuelta! Mejor lo olvido

-Jacob – dije mirándole de una manera como diciendo: No-estaré-contigo-somos-amigos-.

Pero el nunca entendió esa parte.

-Está bien –dijo el avergonzado de ahí salto Alice cambiando el ambiente

-¿Sabías que bella sabe usar armas y artes marciales?—le contaba Alice a Jacob mientras él estaba como distraído mirándome, yo quería no mirarlo así él dejaba de hacer eso. Era incómodo.

-¿A si? ¿Con que chica peligrosa?—dijo el en forma de broma

-Sí, y no te conviene que te metas conmigo, porque te puede ir muy mal—lo amenace riéndome así no servía una amenaza

-¡AH! Que miedo—dijo el haciendo ridiculeces con sus manos mientras Alice se reía y yo estaba seria

-No enserio, no hagas eso la vas a hacer enojar, mira mis muñecas así me recibió Bella, uno que quería darle una sorpresa—dijo Alice un poco dolida y a la vez torciendo una sonrisa hermosa

-Bella, ya enserio ¿Tú le hiciste esto?—pregunto Jacob rascando su cabeza

-Disculpa Alice, es que me asuste—dije apenada bajando la cabeza

-Está bien amiga—ella se levantó de su asiento y vino y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y un abracito

-Bueno que se cuentan, ¿Qué harán esta noche de viernes?—pregunto Jacob mirando lo que Alice comía

-¿Enserio les gusta esto?—dijo Jacob dejando el poco de hamburguesa de Alice que quedaba

-A Alice y a mí nos gusta, aunque tienes razón, la comida chatarra es mucha grasa y aceitosa y hasta un poco de asco me da. Mejor la dejare—sentencie sentándome derecha

-Tienes razón, hagamos una promesa los tres como mejores amigos, que no volveremos a comer comida chatarra a menos que no tengamos otra cosa para comer, ¿Ok?—dijo Alice levantando su mano hacia arriba en forma de juramento, Jacob y yo hicimos lo mismo

-Lo prometo—dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno al fin ni me contestaron, ¿Qué harán hoy? – pregunto Jacob medio impaciente.

-Nada – conteste yo sin ánimos, y para que no supiera que haría una pijamada con Alice y a la vez rogando que la pequeña no hablara.

-Íbamos a hacer una pijamada con Bella ¿Vienes?, Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Recuerdas?—Hablo la bocona de Alice.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho, pero solo si Bella está de acuerdo—dijo el mirándome y yo me hacia la tonta con mi viejo y gastado celular.

Sé que sonare mala, pero no es así solo que Jacob a veces me da cosa porque tengo miedo que me dé un beso dormida o me toque. Pero no tenía que pensar de mi amigo de la infancia. Decidí invitarlo.

-Si obvio Jacob, ¿porque no? eres mi mejor amigo, no pasara nada con que te quedes—dije tirándole una indirecta así comprendiera que era mi amigo y que no intentara propasarse conmigo.

-Ok ya vengo, llamare a papa así le aviso que dormiré en la casa de Bella—dijo Jacob yéndose un poco más allá de nuestra mesa.

-Yo también le avisare a papa, que ira Jacob también ¿Si?— dije alejándome como Jacob

Saque mi celular y marque el número de mi papá pero al presionar el número 2 se me salió la tecla, no daba más este celular así que lo presione con el palillo que tenía en mi bolsillo siempre tenía uno.

*LLAMADA*

_-Hola papa_—dije tapándome el otro oído para escucharlo bien porque además de ser viejito mi celular se escuchaba muy bajito

_-Bella, hija ¿A qué hora vendrás? ¿Solo es Alice o alguien más?_—pregunto papá era obvio, su instinto de padre.

_-Sobre eso quería hablar papá, pasa que nos encontramos a Jacob mientras cenábamos con Alice y ella lo invito a la pijamada, ¿Esta bien si se queda a dormir?_—pregunte mordiendo mi labio

_*Claro hija, si es tu amigo de infancia ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos cierto?_—dijo el todo el mundo debía repetir esa frase dios

_*Ok le diré, y si papá, como en los viejos tiempos, nos vemos en menos de 1 hora_—dije y corte la llamada dirigiéndome hacia Alice

*FIN DE LLAMADA*

Pero antes de llegar justo mire para la vidriera que estaba al frente de mí, porque me llamo la atención un libro y al lado mío había un chico ¡Era el mismo con el que quede hipnotizada! Era muy lindo, pero nunca podía verle la cara estaba dándome la espalda.

Decidí irme hacia Alice, no le di importancia.

-¿Y qué paso?—pregunto Alice guardando su celular en su bolso.

-Si me dejaron, solo falta Jacob que venga – dije sin darle importancia en realidad me daba igual.

Y de pronto vino Jacob.

-¿Te dejaron? – le pregunto Alice

-Obvio si, ya soy mayor—dijo el orgulloso

-Si un mayor que vive con su papá todavía – dijo Alice y se empezó a reír una risa encantadora tenia Alice.

-¡Eh! no seas así—dijo el avergonzado levantándose de la mesa

-Bueno vamos—dijo Alice parándose de su asiento y poniendo su bolso en su hombro solo asentí.

Edward POV

Me desperté sobresaltado, pues había tenido un sueño muy raro

_Estaba en el centro comercial esperando a Jasper en una de las mesas de la zona de comida chatarra, esa cosa a mí no me gustaba en absoluto. Bueno y de pronto vi una chica que me llamo la atención, me parecía haber visto a Bella. Y en ese momento ella me miro, y se me quedó viendo como si me hubiera reconocido también. De pronto, una chica de cabellos cortos negros, pequeña y al parecer muy vestida a la moda apareció junto a ella. Yo como que me dieron ganas de llorar y antes de que la chica saliera de enfrente de ella. Yo me fui para que nadie me viera llorando._

De pronto me largue a llorar, aunque yo no lo quiera creer, aun no supero lo que siento de verdad por Bella y aun habiendo pasado 7 años, no la puedo superar ella fue mi princesa, la que soporto mis locuras, cuando estaba mal con mis padres, cuando me sentía solo y necesitaba compañía, ella estuvo siempre ahí y yo la deje ir como si nada y fue lo que peor pude hacer, mi vida se terminó cuando yo la deje ir. ¡Me siento un completo estúpido!

Mientras pensaba todo esto no paraba de llorar, pero no la deje porque yo la haya querido dejar, no, fue por ella, por Tanya.

*FLASHBACK*

_-Mira, si tú no dejas a Isabella, a ella le puede pasar algo terrible, hasta un secuestro—dijo ella en tono desafiante_

_-¿Pero porque no quieres que este con bella, que problema tienes con ella?—le pregunte mientras estábamos escondidos en el cuarto del conserje, tenía miedo que nos pillaran._

_-Pasa esto, quiero que ella se valla de esta escuela y te quiero todo para mi Edward, ¡Que no te das cuenta que yo mataría por ti!—dijo ella con cara de perrito bueno, que en realidad no le quedaba para nada bien_

_-No puedo, ella es el amor de mi vida—dije tratando de contener las lágrimas._

_-¿Qué prefieres una muerte, un secuestro, o que quede en un hospital? Tú decides, de tu respuesta depende de la vida de ella—dijo ella en tono terminal para que lo pensara y a la vez se estaba yendo._

_No podía dejar que bella muriera por un simple capricho de Tanya, como sus padres eran ricos ella se creía que podía tener todo. Y no es así, pero no pondría en peligro a Bella, tuve que aceptar no tenía más remedio. Lo que más me iba a doler de estar con Tanya era pasar por los pasillos y ver a mi Bellita sufrir por mí._

_Es lo más doloroso que me está pasando, tengo un hueco en mi corazón._

_-Acepto—dije y Tanya se paró y me miro_

_-Ok, pero cada vez que pasemos donde este ella, me besaras y tienes que dejarme que al menos la siga molestando, si no tu sabes lo que va a pasar—dijo ella_

_Solo pude asentir._

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

-Ya está – dije secando mis lágrimas, no podía arruinarme el día lindo que tengo.

Decidí levantarme ponerme mi saco hoy iba a trabajar. Trabajo en la agencia de motos Yamaha, obviamente de promocionador de motos, yo debo incitar a los clientes a comprar una motocicleta. Pero hoy no tengo ganas de ir, mejor me quedo en casa y le pregunto a Esme mi madre adoptiva ya que mi madre biológica murió al darme a luz y Esme y Carlisle me adoptaron.

*LLAMADA*

-Hola Esme—dije

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te gustaría venir a almorzar a casa?—dijo ella, instintos de madre, cada vez que iba a preguntarle algo ella me preguntaba primero era divertido.

-Sí, justo eso iba a preguntarte, pero te adelantaste por 500 veces más o menos ¿Verdad?—dije en tono sarcástico y contando mis dedos

-Instintos de madre—dijo ella justo lo que dije yo.

-Como a las 12:30 estoy allá antes voy a lo de Jasper ¿sí?—dije

-Ok te esperamos, te tenemos una sorpresa con Carlisle—dijo ella con emoción y antes de que le dijera algo corto la llamada

*FIN DE LLAMADA*

Puse mi celular a cargar, era un LG Optimus L9 el último de los LG creo. Me lo compre hace poquito, al parecer mi familia biológica era rica y me dejaron todas sus posesiones a mí, ya que al parecer fui hijo único. Y tengo mi propia cuenta bancaria, y ahí más de 3.000.000 de dólares. Me puse mis pantuflas y me senté en la cama bostezando aun tenia sueño. Me levante y me fui hacia el baño ahí lave mi cara, mis dientes, me afeite la barba de hace unos tres días aproximadamente y trate de peinar mi cabello que no tenía control. Fui hasta la cocina puse dos rodajas de pan en la tostadora y puse a calentar el café, saque un jugo y unas galletas de ayer.

Toque la puerta dos veces y Jasper no atendía. _Deberá estar durmiendo_ me dije a mí mismo y me dispuse a probar si estaba abierta la puerta ¡Correcto! La puerta estaba abierta.

-Jasper—grite

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – Pregunto el desde la otra habitación.

Me dirigí hacia su cuarto y con que me encontré obvio de Jasper dos chicas desnudas aun dormidas en su cama.

-Vamos señoritas despiértense, a su casa – dije yo con tono autoritario.

Ellas se despertaron rápidamente, tomaron sus ropas y se retiraron.

-Jasper—grite de vuelta

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?—pregunto el sentándose en la cama aun somnoliento y con paciencia tratar de abrir sus ojos pegados por las lagañas.

-Despiértate—dije moviéndolo así reaccionara.

-Ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida—dijo el volviéndose a acostar

-No, ya despiértate – dije volviéndolo a subir

-¡No sabes! hice un trio ¡Dios! ¡Un trio!—dijo el sorprendido

-No quiero escucharlo, quiero invitarte a una fonoteca ahora en la noche – dije rascándome la cabeza, ¡Jasper se volvía a tirar a dos chicas! ¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza?

-Más vale que estés bien esta noche y ya le avisare a Emmett—dije me levante de su cama y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Hijo pasa pasa—dijo Esme abrazándome y dejándome pasar hacia su casa o sea mi casa en realidad ahí fui criado de pequeñito con mis primas y primos.

-Hola hijo—me saludo Carlisle con un exquisito aroma en su suéter eran ravioles mi comida favorita.

-¿Ravioles?—pregunte

El solo asintió y aunque no lo crean, además de ser asesor soy un buen cocinero mi otro sueño era ser chef, sé que no tiene que ver con mi trabajo pero me encanta.

-Ed, ¿me pasas la sal? – dijo Esme estirando su mano para que se la diera

Se la di.

-¿Y cómo te va en el trabajo Edward?—pregunto Carlisle comenzando a comer de su plato.

-Bien por lo menos, a fines de este mes me pagaran 10.000 ¿Puedes creerlo?—dije emocionado

-¿Y qué aras con ese dinero?—pregunto Esme

-Lo llevare al orfanato – dije decidido

-Eres un buen hombre Edward—dijo mi padre orgulloso

-Eso lo aprendí de ustedes—dije torciendo la sonrisa- Aparte, ustedes saben que tengo una cuenta bancaria de más de 3.000.000, no tengo problema—dije entusiasmado

-Pero no pensaste en que pasara si se te acaba la herencia, esos 8.000 que cobras por mes y ahora 10.000 no podrás darlo siempre al orfanato—repuso mi madre

-No me importa Esme , aunque sea más de 1,000 dólares voy a donar, tu no entiendes lo que es estar abandonado, al menos si no puedo llenar el corazoncito de cada niño con amor de una familia aunque sea quiero llenarlo para que tenga lo que quieran—dije decidido

-Bella hubiera pensado lo mismo, ella también era un alma caritativa. —dijo ella con dulzura.

-¿Porque me hacen acordar a Bella? ¿No se dan cuenta que yo la quiero superar y nunca lo voy a superar si me siguen hablando de ella? —dije con tristeza en los ojos.

-Disculpa hijo, no era mi intención hacerte esto y menos hacerte sentir mal, lo siento—dijo Esme y bajo la cabeza mientras Carlisle sobaba su espalda.

-Está bien mamá, ¿no te preocupes si? lo hecho, hecho esta, pero por favor no la nombren porque me hace mal. —dije

-Está bien hijo, ¿Me perdonas?—pregunto ella en dudas

-Siempre te voy a perdonar porque te amo mamá—dije y nos abrazamos y a este abrazo se unió Carlisle.

*También te amo—le dije a él y nos abrazamos de vuelta los 3.

**Nota de la autora: ****Hola lectoras, gracias por seguir leyendo... espero que estén disfrutando al leer emm perdón por la tardanza pero paso que tuve unos problemitas ... pero aquí llego con la actualización .. Linda lectura un beso**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, en esta historia, como en muchas otras, solo adapto los personajes a lo que mi mente imagina**

**Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

Capítulo 4 - Después de tantos años…

Edward POV

Después de haber ido a almorzar a la casa de mis padres tenía que ir a lo de Jasper a decirle que fuéramos a comer unos lomos con Emmett antes de ir a la agencia, me despedí de Esme y Carlisle y me dirigí a mi auto.

Mientras conducía... Estaba escuchando la radio donde decían que había probabilidades de tormentas. Aunque no pareciera ya que el día estaba despejado, ni una sola nube había. Espero que no se arruine mi día con los chicos.

Bella POV

Después de haber tenido la pijamada con Alice y Jacob, quede totalmente cansada. Querían estar toda la noche despiertos… Parecían niños de preescolar… Recién estaba despertando, eran como las 3 de la tarde, bastante tarde. Me levanté y trate de no hacer ruido para despertarlos. Me dirigí al baño a higienizarme.

Luego de que Alice se levantó, quiso desayunar a lo que me negué ya que eran las 4 de la tarde íbamos a almorzar medio tarde.

—Buenos días— dijo Alice sobándose sus ojos, bostezando mientras caminaba como zombi.

—Buenas tardes, quisiste decir— dije riendo mientras lavaba mi taza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hora es?— pregunto Alice ansiosa

-Las cuatro de la tarde- dije como si nada mientras secaba mis manos con el repasador y me dirigía hacia el living a ver la tele.

— ¡Bella! Debo irme es tarde mis padres me matan, ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos hoy a cenar? Solo tú y yo— Dijo ella gritándome desde la cocina

Me dirigí hacia la cocina donde estaba Alice

—No grites, es molesto, ve a donde estoy y evitas gritar ¿Ok? iré pero ¿a qué hora?— pregunte encogiendo los hombros.

—Ok no te enojes, que me asustas encima frunces el ceño y te queda lindo jaja—rio Alice amistosamente.

—Ok —respondí sin importancia mientras descolgaba el bolso de Alice.

—Bueno amiga me voy luego hablamos cuando este por salir de mi casa para buscarte ¿te llamo si?, estate lista —dijo Alice planeando mi espalda.

—Ok y ¿Jacob está aquí todavía?—pregunte con curiosidad mientras Alice se dirigía hacia la puerta para ya salir.

—Si—dijo guiñándome el ojo a lo que yo respondí con los labios fruncidos y cerró la puerta.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina a ver lo que tenía para cocinar ya que no sabía si habían dejado algo y no. Sue estaba en el trabajo y se había llevado a Seth y papa estaba trabajando también. Así que estaba sola, a no es cierto, estaba con Jacob.

— ¡Qué suerte! — dije irónicamente.

Después de unos minutos Jacob se acercó al living aun somnoliento, con unas ojeras obscuras y todo despeinado y desarreglado.

—Hola, ¿dónde está Alice?—pregunto rascando su cabeza y mirando para todos lados como si no supiera donde estaba.

—Ya se fue—conteste mientras veía la tv.

—Ah ok, voy al baño—dijo él y se marchó.

Luego de unos minutos fui hacia la cocina a beber un poco de jugo de naranja, que por cierto es mi favorito. Mientras tomaba mi jugo apoyada en la mesada Jacob vino todo peinado arreglado pero sin remera.

—Bella ¿no viste mi musculosa la celeste con negro?—pregunto el revisando las sillas.

—E-eh… no se-e..-dije nerviosa ya que Jacob estaba si nada en su pecho un escultural abdomen, y su piel morocha dorada…

Y de pronto me empecé a ahogar con el jugo, por Jacob está muy marcado y con sus brazos bien definidos.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el sobándome la espalda.

De pronto me sentí incomoda y lo aleje.

—Está en el living— dije recomponiéndome y tratando de no mirarlo.

Fue a buscarla y regreso donde estaba yo.

—Bella si te molesto dime, no quiero incomodarte—dijo el amistosamente.

—Está bien Jake, ya déjalo—dije sin importancia.

—Ok, y ¿qué almorzaremos?—pregunto refregando sus manos.

—Emm… uhmm… No hay nada en la heladera y Sue se llevó a Seth y mi papá está en el trabajo y no vendrán por lo menos en 3horas más… Asique Emm ¿me acompañas al súper a comprar?-pregunte pero él me miraba raro y era extraño.

—ok, ¿y qué haremos?, si quieres te ayudo a cocinar, obvio si tú quieres...-dijo el mirando sus zapatillas.

—Si claro pero como eres mi invitado, tú tienes que decir ¿qué vamos a almorzar?-dije sonriéndole a lo que él me respondió con una perfecta sonrisa.

—Ok, me gustaría un estofado, ¿a ti que te parece?—pregunto el pechándome sutilmente en forma de juego.

—Claro, el estofado es una de mis comidas preferidas-dije sacando mi billetera a ver cuánta plata tenia y si tenía bastante.

—Ok, ¿vamos?— dijo el invitándome a salir.

Yo tome mi bolso, mis cigarros y mi billetera.

—Vamos—dije.

Después de que almorzamos él se fue y quede sola. Como estaba tan aburrida me puse a arreglar mis recuerdos del secundario, los tenía en un cofre lleno de tierra ya que hacía años que no lo abría.

Me puse a ver todo y ahí estaban mis exámenes, mis maquetas desarmadas también estaban ahí, de pronto encontré una foto de Tanya y mía, ya que en 1ero éramos amigas y no sé por qué.

En este momento no la odiaba tanto, porque una vez fue mi amiga. Pero si me la encuentro, le voy a hacer pagar todo lo que me hizo.

Al igual que Edward.

¿Porque tenía que recordarlos? ¿Porque eran así conmigo? Cuando salí de la secundaria, a unos pocos meses me dio una depresión ya que mis padres se estaban separando, Tanya me trataba muy mal y a Edward lo amaba pero me dio la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba. Me pasaba todo el día en mi cuarto llorando, pensando porque la vida era tan injusta conmigo, pero eso me hizo darme cuenta que lo mío era insignificante, con niños o niñas que realmente tienen graves problemas, como cáncer, anorexia, bulimia, que no tienen alguna extremidad de su cuerpo. Eso era un gran problema, desde ese día pude sonreír y olvidar era lo mejor.

Y así pude estudiar lo que yo quería y ahora soy una profesional en mi trabajo. Lo único que me perturba es mi pasado.

Edward POV

Después de haber ido a trabajar, tenía que ir a lo de Emmett así le digo sobre esta juntada que tenemos. Llegue a la casa de Emmett y directamente veo desde el jardín, él y Cassie estaban discutiendo, como siempre, pero esta vez él estaba llorando, pero a los pocos minutos se fue Cassie, su novia. Y me baje del coche.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte mientras Cassie me sonreía mientras se iba.

—Cassie me engaño hermano—dijo el abrazándome y sollozando en mi hombro.

—Yo aun no entiendo como sigues con ella, sabes que te hace daño y estas, eres un estúpido —sentencie llevándolo adentro de su casa.

—Tu no entiendes, yo la amo—dijo el sentándose en la silla y secándose sus lágrimas.

—Sabes que no la amas, solo estas con ella porque te trae buena reputación, eso no es amor, aparte tu sabes que ella te aclaro que te utiliza. Que solo quiere sexo, y tu como idiota te enamoraste de ella—dije cruzando los brazos.

—Tienes razón, pero no puedo olvidarla de un día para otro, me costara y lo sabes—dijo él trayendo jugo de naranja y dos vasos para tomarlo.

—Yo te ayudare—dije decidido palmeando su espalda.

—Muchas gracias brother—dijo el dándole el primer sorbo a su jugo.

—Ya que estas así queriendo olvidarla, te gustaría que vayamos a comer unos lomos porque cerca de mi casa hay un bar, ¿Te gustaría? —le pregunte quizás no quería por lo de Cassie.

—Claro, quiero distraerme un poco, con alguna mujer, solo distraerme; no me voy a enamorar —dijo el jurándolo.

—Ok, como a las 8 vengo por ti —dije ya sacando mi portafolios.

—Gracias por apoyarme— y de pronto me abrazo

— ¡Oye! no seas gay—dije solo lo estaba jodiendo a ver que decía.

—Si yo gay, ja ja—dijo el parece que sabía que era un chiste.

—Ok, ok—dije y salí de la casa de Emmett.

Mire mi reloj y eran las 7 de la tarde y yo muy campante aquí. Me dirigí a mi casa y tome un baño tranquilo. Mientras me bañaba pensaba y sentía que hoy me iba a encontrar a alguien del pasado, quizás sea Tanya, o Bree pero después de ellas nadie más. Me salí de la ducha y me fui a cambiar me puse algo casual.

Una camisa mangas largas color celeste muy claro unos jeans negros, unos zapatos. Me arremangue las mangas hasta mi codo y salí, primero fui a buscar a Emmett ya que vivía más lejos y a Jasper después.

Mientras iba conduciendo, también estaba escuchando el disco de Romeo Santos, me encanta la canción propuesta indecente. Tarareando algunas canciones de él llegue a la casa de Emmett.

Toque la bocina para que saliera. Después me dispuse a buscarlo porque no salía. Y con quien me encuentro, con Cassie saliendo despeinada y acomodando su polera.

—Hola Eddie—dijo ella con una voz dulce.

—Hola—dije fríamente y ella se marchó.

Entre a la casa de Emmett y el también se estaba peinando.

Seguro lo hicieron.

—Lo primero que te digo y lo primero que haces—dije algo enojado al parecer Emmett es un cabeza hueca, cierto eso lo sabía hace mucho.

—Lo siento—dijo el apenado.

—Ok, ya fue—dije restándole importancia.

De ahí no subimos al auto y todo el camino nos pasamos en silencio. Hasta que empezó a hablar.

— ¿Quieres que te diga un chiste?— me pregunto el mientras sacaba un papelito de su bolsillo.

— ¿Cuál?—dije sin ánimos

— ¿Qué le dice un cable al otro?—pregunto él

—No sé—dije mientras conducía.

—Dale—rogó

—No sé—dije ya me estaba cansando un poco.

— ¡Somos los intocables!—dijo él y se empezó a reír, tenía una risa graciosa me parece que su risa es más chistosa que el chiste.

—Ok ja ja—reí sarcásticamente.

Y de ahí llegamos a la casa de Jasper, toque la primera bocina y de ahí salió.

—Él si no me hace esperar—dije mientras levantaba la cabeza señalando a Jasper.

—Hola amigos—dijo Jasper sonriendo.

—Hola—dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

Después de haber estado charlando de tantas cosas. Llegamos al bar. Nos dieron la mesa 8 al lado de dos chicas que conversaban. Nosotros no dispusimos a conversar sobre Cassie y Emmett hasta que trajeron nuestros lomos, era lindo el lugar era más de familia este lugar tenia pasto y juegos para niños un poco más allá. De pronto la chica que era de cabello grito al mozo y me asuste ya que grito muy fuerte la otra chica le decía que se callara. De pronto ella saco su celular del bolso y tuvo que mirar a la mesa donde estaba con mis amigos y a quien vi, era ella, era Bella.

Nota de autor: Chan chan, al fin se volvieron a ver luego de tantos años, ¿Que piensan estuvo feo o bueno?, Dejen sus reviews para saber si les gustó.

Perdón por antes no haber publicado esq me quede sin internet… Un beso lectoras


	5. Chapter 5

**Fan Fic: Venganza**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, en esta historia, como en muchas otras, solo adapto los personajes a lo que mi mente imagina**

**Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

Capítulo 5- ¿Me amas?

Edward POV

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, como hipnotizados; tal vez el destino quiso que nos encontráramos nuevamente aquí, en un lugar familiar. Quizás sea un nuevo comienzo. El corazón me latía muy fuerte, no lo podía creer. Ella me debe estar odiando por habernos encontrado luego de lo que le hice. Me sentía un niño admirando una inmensa juguetería. Dios esto no puede estar pasando. Esta hermosa, toda una mujer independiente por lo que puedo ver, brillante e inteligente, como siempre, no sé si sea psicóloga como ella soñaba. Me pare enfrente de ella y decidí saludarla.

—Hola Bella...—dije nervioso rascándome la nuca.

—Hola... Edward…—Dijo ella acomodando su blusa.

—Hola Alice— saludé a Alice ya que estaba ahí

—Hola Edward — dijo Alice incomoda.

Todo se tornó silencioso, nadie hablaba. Luego de unos minutos tuve que romper el silencio.

— ¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros?— ofrecí para que no estuvieran solas

—Claro—dijo Bella dubitativa

De ahí nosotros nos pusimos a acomodar su mesa con la nuestra. Estuvimos haciendo chistes, conversando de todo, pero ellas no hablaron en ningún momento solo asentían, y hacían muecas de querer dar una sonrisa. Hasta que Emmett toco el tema que nos ponía incomodos a los dos.

— ¿Recuerdan cuando Edward y bella eran novios?—dijo el en forma graciosa yo me puse rojo, pero Bella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza con la mirada triste.

—Ya vengo, voy al baño—dijo ella tomando su bolso y celular.

— ¿Voy contigo?—pregunto Alice un tanto preocupada por su amiga.

—Esta vez no Alice solo salgo del baño y nos vamos si—dijo ella acariciando su hombro para tranquilizarla supuse.

Alice asintió. Me di cuenta que se había puesto mal por lo que dijo Emmett. No la voy a volver a perder, no otra vez.

—Bella —grite y ella volteo

— ¿Qué ocurre Edward?—dijo ella con los ojos cristalizados.

—Solo quiero saber ¿porque te pusiste mal?—dije tratando de ver su cara ya que mantenía la mirada baja.

—Nada Edward —dijo ella tratando de irse —adiós—me dijo y se estaba marchando tenía que detenerla.

—Espera—dije y la tomé de la mano. —No, suéltame—dijo ella tratando de sacar su mano.

—Nunca—le conteste y ella se quedó mirando.

—Edward por favor, no digas eso, lo nuestro se terminó hace ya 7años—dijo ella luego de que rodo una lágrima por su mejilla.

—Lo que tú no sabes es porque te deje—dije yo mirándola a los ojos.

—Y sabes que no me interesa, no quiero nada—dijo ella ya llorando — ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?—pregunto ella.

—Lo que sea por ti—dije yo seguro de mis palabras

—No me vuelvas a buscar, ni hablar nunca más. Gracias—dijo y se marchó

¡Soy un estúpido! no quiero perderla de nuevo, hare lo que sea, moveré cielo, mar y tierra si es necesario, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para recuperarla.

Bella POV

Me desperté aun somnolienta, ayer no pude dormir ya que estuve pensando toda la noche en Edward, nuestro encuentro, la charla que mantuvimos, cuando me agarro la mano... No puedo dejar de pensar en él, su cara de decepción luego de que le dije llorando que no lo quería ver más. Yo si lo quería ver, quería sentirlo, abrazarlo, que me protegiera, que me amara, que me diera cariño como siempre lo hizo. Como quisiera regresar el tiempo y nunca haberle dicho que no me buscara, pero mi venganza me lo impedía. ¡Dios como me arrepiento!

Hoy va a ser un largo día, tenía que levantarme, vi el reloj y marcaba las 10:30 a.m.; era tarde, me quede un rato pensando en la cama y no sabía si abandonarla o no pues estaba calentita y afuera hacia frio. Luego de unos minutos me atreví a dejar mi cama y me puse mi pantalón de algodón grueso y mi sweater color celeste y mis pantuflas gises. Hoy no saldría así que estoy bien. Me pase casi toda la mañana haciendo limpieza, quedo súper limpia la casa. Estaba pensando en decirle a Alice que alquiláramos un departamento para las dos, así no tendríamos que estar dependiendo de nuestros padres. También tenía que conseguir un trabajo, como secretaria o moza no se algo pequeño para empezar aquí en Forks. Ya después con un dinero en manos tal vez podría abrir mi propio bufete de abogados. De pronto sonó mi celular viejito, por el tono que sonó supe al instante que era un mensaje.

_*Voy para tu casa a almorzar, y así pasamos todo lo que resta del día juntas, te quiero contar algo. Alice *_

_*Ok, te espero._ Bella*

Le respondí, seguro viene para charlar sobre lo que ocurrió ayer. Como a las 11:30 llego Alice.

—Hola amiga, ¿cómo estás?— dijo Alice con una hermosa sonrisa.

Encogí mis hombros a modo de respuesta para restarle importancia y que no preguntara más, pero ella me abrazó, sinceramente lo necesitaba, así que le correspondí.

—Ya pasarás por esto—dijo ella en forma cariñosa.

— ¿Te puedo pedir algo ?— pregunte

—Claro —respondió Alice mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

— ¿Podríamos no hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer? Realmente me pone mal—dije sin ánimos.

—De eso te quería contar—dijo ella algo incomoda ya que le había dicho que ese tema me ponía mal.

—Ok, habla pero no lo menciones ¿está bien?—suplique a Alice

Ambas fuimos a tomar asiento al sofá de la sala

—Ok, ¿recuerdas al chico rubio que estaba con el chico musculoso y el innombrable?— dijo ella. Yo solo asentí —Bueno ese es Jasper, el chico de la foto que te mostré hace unos días—dijo ella canturreando.

—No tienes malos gustos—dije en forma graciosa.

—Lo sé, lo sé—dijo ella batiendo sus pestañas.

—Y… ¿estamos solas?— pregunto ella mientras iba a la cocina y sacaba jugo de la heladera.

—Sí, me volvieron a dejar sola ¿puedes creerlo?—dije poniendo mis manos sobre mi cintura.

—Mejor, así hablamos tranquilas y ¿qué vamos a almorzar?— pregunto ella mientras miraba su celular.

—Amm… Te estaba esperando así fuéramos al súper a comprar comida porque otra vez no hay nada—dije yo mientras me hacia una coleta.

—Ok, vamos a comprar y vemos que hacemos—dijo ella y saco su billetera al igual que yo y nos dispusimos a salir.

Antes de llegar al súper había una agencia de autos, donde habían algunos carteles donde decía que se solicitaban secretarias.

—Es una buena oportunidad, aparte estas buscando trabajo—dijo Alice motivándome para que pidiera informes sobre aquel puesto.

—Ok pero averigüemos primero, además no traje mi currículo para dejarlo—le dije

Era un lugar elegante, los asesores estaban vestidos todos con sacos de etiqueta muy formales debo decir. Había un señor dando vuelta, creo que iba hacia lo que parecían ser las oficinas, decidí preguntarle a donde podría pedir informes del puesto. El señor muy amable se ofreció a guiarnos a Alice y a mí por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a la oficina correspondiente a los informes. Tocamos la puerta y la voz masculina que se encontraba dentro de la pequeña oficina nos dio el permiso para entrar.

—Buen día señoritas, ¿En qué puedo servirles?—pregunto el hombre de manera amable.

—Buenos días, vengo porque vi en la vidriera que solicitaban secretaria—dije tratando de lucir mayor y apta para el trabajo. Es decir, muy seria y profesional.

—Si eso es cierto pero para obtener el puesto primero necesito tu currículo y una entrevista—dijo el hombre buscando lo que parecía su agenda

— ¿Te parece el día jueves al medio día?—pregunto el mientras anotaba la cita en su agenda

—Si me parece muy bien—dije con una sonrisa al parecer mi futuro jefe iba a ser bueno, nada parecido a como los jefes que tuve antes.

—Hasta el jueves—dijo el amablemente y con una amplia sonrisa. Solo asentí, sonreí y me retire.

Salimos con Alice de la agencia y empezamos a hablar.

— ¿Tú que dices? ¿Podrían contratarme? se ve buen jefe, sería agradable trabajar ahí —le comenté imaginándome de secretaria.

—Obviamente si, eres apta para este trabajo y el hombre que nos atendió se ve buen tipo—dijo ella finalizando la conversación. Y nos dirigimos al súper.

Después de almorzar ñoquis* calentitos ya que hacia bastante frio, ya estaba llegando el otoño. Alice me recordó que el lunes a las 8 de la noche era el curso de maquillaje y tenía que acompañarla y de paso a aprender. Hoy es viernes y no teníamos planes, así que decidimos ver un par de películas. Mientras yo hacia las palomitas, ella estaba sentada en el sillón en el que habíamos estado antes buscando alguna película interesante. Cuando estuvieron listas las palomitas las lleve a la sala.

— ¿Y qué elegiste?— pregunte curiosa.

—Aun no me decido, ¿te gustan las películas de terror?—pregunto ella mientras revisaba y leía los discos.

—Sí, me encantan—dije entusiasmada.

—Eres la primera mujer que conozco que no le dan miedo las películas de horror—dijo ella sorprendida.

—Es que eso no existe, por eso no le tengo miedo, tu deberías pensar lo mismo—dije animandola para que no le diera miedo.

—Ok la veremos, voy a hacer todo para no taparme los ojos—dijo ella decidida

—Está bien—dije Alice encontró una película de miedo que encontró interesante y la colocó en el DVD.

La película se trataba de extraterrestres que aparecían en los bosques; el protagonista hacia como eran sus amigos porque al parecer él ya se había encontrado algunas veces antes con ellos. Alice estaba muerta de miedo, yo no tenía miedo, es más se notaban las máscaras del supuesto extraterrestre se les veía la piel, sinceramente esta película es muy mala. No le dije a Alice para que así ella sola se diera cuenta, que nada de ahí es real, pero quiero ver hasta dónde llegaba su valentía. Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no taparse los ojos y eso lo aprecio mucho de su parte porque ella tiene una extraña fobia o más bien aversión a las películas de terror. Luego de haber visto la película, decidimos ir a comprar al centro comercial los zapatos que vimos la última vez que estuvimos ahí. Mientras más noche era más frio hacía, así que saque mi campera de cuero color beige con decoraciones plateadas, unos jeans grises y mis converses negras. Alice vestía más a la moda tenía puesta una blusa celeste, una campera blanca, un pañuelo color beige con estampados de flores blancas, unos pantalones de diseñador blancos y sus zapatillas celeste con ornamenta dorada. La verdad muy a la moda como siempre.

Después de haber comprado los zapatos de Alice, nos fuimos a mi casa a que ella buscara su bolso y se fuera a su casa. Estábamos saliendo cuando levante la vista y lo vi, era Edward. El viene y arruina todo, estaba muy bien con Alice y él llega ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

—Hola Bella… ¿Podemos hablar?—pregunto él nervioso

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar—dije fríamente.

—Solo dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo—dijo el cansinamente y con tono de súplica.

—Ok pero… ¿Alice con quien se queda? Porque ella viene conmigo y no pienso dejarla sola—pregunte, no iba a dejar sola a mi amiga. Además de que yo no quería quedarme sola con él.

—Ahí está Jasper, ve con él Alice, solo hasta que terminemos de hablar ¿sí?— le dijo señalando el auto donde estaba Jasper.

Ella se dirigió hacia Jasper y nosotros nos quedamos en la vereda del centro comercial. Estábamos a solo unos pocos metros de la calle.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?— pregunte rápido, no quería flaquear ante él.

—Solo quiero saber ¿Porque al verme te pusiste así de mal?—pregunto mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Porque si— respondí como si nada, como si él no estuviese allí.

—Bella ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad? Por favor—pidió el con una cara tan tierna, que me daban ganas de besarle toda la cara, pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía que ser frágil ante él, debía seguir firme.

—Bella ¡Dios! no me entiendes, yo no te deje porque quería déjame explicarte por favor—dijo el un poco enojado.

— ¿No te das cuenta que no quiero nada tuyo? ya está Edward, por favor déjame en paz, no quiero volver a llorar—dije y mis malditas lagrimas salieron.

— ¡Ah dios! no entiendes, si tu lloras, yo lloro, así que no lo hagas ¿Por favor?— limpié un par de lágrimas que habían caído por mis mejillas y asentí— me paso toda la noche pensando en ti, todos los años que pasaron estuve pensando en ti, no sabes lo que sufrí, no lo sabes, solo crees que fue fácil para mi terminar contigo, que no me dolió lo que te hizo Tanya…—dijo casi gritándome y de pronto me tomo por la cintura suavemente, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Discúlpame, no quise gritarte, el punto es que yo nunca te olvide, nunca deje de pensar en ti, no me volví a poner de novio o no tuve sexo con ninguna mujer, con ninguna porque estaba esperando este encuentro y ahora que ha llegado tú me rechazas, sabes que yo te amo, nunca te deje de amar y nunca voy a dejarlo de hacer, yo cumplí con mi promesa, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, haría todo por ti, daría mi vida, daría todo solo con que seas feliz y que mejor si es a mi lado, ahora ¿Tú cumpliste tu promesa? ¿Me amas aun?—preguntó él, yo me quedé sorprendida, no sabía que decir y no sabía si aún lo amaba, pero mi corazón me traicionó y no me quedo más remedio que decir la verdad.

—Yo... Edward yo… —

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte sonido que me aturdió.

— ¡EDWARD NO!

*Ñoquis: Es masa con forma de rulo que se hace con el tenedor. Es un tipo de pasta Italiana que en Latinoamérica se hace con una amplia variedad de harinas, generalmente se usan papas o patatas como lo quieran llamar.

Nota de la autora: ¿Qué habrá pasado? por lo menos Edward le declaro su amor, le dijo lo que sentía por ella y ¿qué paso? Bella no sabe si lo olvido o lo sigue amando, pero solo su corazón lo sabe. ¿Y Alice y Jasper? ¿Que habrá pasado con ellos? Edward y bella los dejaron solo quizás ya son amigos. Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Chan chan! Que le dirá bella que lo ama o no lo ama, ¿Que pasara? ¿Porque bella no le pudo decir?.. Dejen sus reviews y favoritos así pueda continuar, ustedes me motivan, gracias por leer. Un beso lectoras, muaaa. Saludos desde Argentina, Melii


	6. Chapter 6

**Fan Fic: Venganza**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, en esta historia, como en muchas otras, solo adapto los personajes a lo que mi mente imagina**

**Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

**( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

Capítulo 6.- Te amo

Bella POV

Cuando estábamos en la vereda hablando con Edward, al parecer hubo un robo en un local del centro comercial, los policías perseguían al coche donde iban los asaltantes pero el conductor perdió el control y se fue justo a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Edward no tuvo la misma suerte que yo, ¡Esos malditos ladrones lo arrollaron y ahora yacía en la acera lleno de sangre.

— ¡Edward no! por favor ¡No!—gritaba con todas mis fuerzas

No podía ver a Edward así todo ensangrentado a un lado del auto del que ahora los policías sacaban a los maleantes, diciéndoles el típico discurso de sus derechos.

De pronto llegó la ambulancia al lugar, Alice y Jasper se aproximaron a donde me encontraba, en el suelo a lado de Edward, asegurándome de que aún tenía pulso, le pedí a Jasper que cuidara de Alice y la llevara a casa, el asintió y se fueron. Cuando los paramédicos atendieron a Edward y lo metieron dentro de la ambulancia yo pedí ir con él, no me lo negaron pues era la única persona que ahora les podría proporcionar la información personal de Edward.

—Por favor díganme que estará bien, que está vivo ¡Por favor!— dije llorando

—Sigue vivo, es lo único que le puedo decir— me informó el paramédico—disculpe ¿Usted que es del paciente?— preguntó, yo no sabía que responder y le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Su novia—dije nerviosa

—Está bien señorita, ya estamos llegando al hospital, tendrá que dar los datos de su novio para contactar con su familia—dijo el enfermero

Y de pronto bajaron a Edward de la ambulancia, lo llevaban corriendo hacia urgencias, yo iba corriendo con ellos.

—Estarás bien, lo prometo—dije llorando y una enfermera me paro y me dijo que no podía pasar.

Después de unos minutos me tranquilice, deje de llorar solo un poco y me digne a ser positiva. Solo había tenido un accidente, tal vez no era tan grave como aparentaba serlo, sé que va a salir adelante, él es fuerte. Me repetía muchas veces eso. Era una especie de mantra para calmar mis nervios. Después de haber estado esperando lo que me pareció una eternidad, el doctor me comunicó que ya podía pasar a la habitación, que Edward estaba estable. Caminé por los pasillos hasta que di con la puerta de la habitación donde él se encontraba. Cerré la puerta y Edward estaba acostado, con varios cables que lo mantenían a salvo. Era fuerte para mí ver esto.

—Doctor ¿que tienen Edward? ¿Está bien?— pregunte rápido y nerviosa a la vez.

—Todavía no tenemos los estudios completos, pero dentro de unas horas o más posiblemente los tendremos mañana, pero va a salir adelante, no se preocupe—Me animo el doctor con una sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda.

—Ya vendrá el otro doctor a controlarlo y a ver como evoluciona, permiso— dijo el doctor amablemente.

—Gracias doctor—dije con una sonrisa forzada

Él se retiró dejándome sola con Edward, al cabo de un rato se escucharon unas voces familiares, y de pronto abrieron la puerta, yo me quede sorprendida, eran Carlisle y Esme. Aunque era totalmente normal que ellos estén aquí. Cuando ellos entraron vieron a su hijo en la cama, su semblante era triste y preocupado; pero cuando notaron mi presencia voltearon la vista hacia mí y nos quedamos mirando los tres con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Bella—dijo Esme y se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

—Esme —dije confundida por su reacción pero le devolví el abrazo.

—Hola Bella, tanto tiempo—se dirigió a abrazarme Carlisle.

—Hola Carlisle, nos volvemos a ver—conteste un poco triste por las circunstancias de nuestro reencuentro.

— ¿Cómo es que estas aquí mi niña?—dijo Carlisle dulcemente.

— ¿Cómo es que estas aquí Bella?, Edward no dijo nada que volvieron—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

— Es que Edward y yo no volvimos—dije agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Porque cariño?— pregunto Esme sentándose a mi lado.

— Usted sabe, porque él me lastimó demasiado, me humilló con mi peor enemiga, dejó que ella se burlara de mí y muchas cosas más—al recordar se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Y él no me pone las cosas fáciles, siempre intenta decirme algo, pero yo no quiero nada que venga de él— finalice mientras mis lágrimas caían lentamente por mis mejillas rojas a causa del llanto.

— Si supieras la verdadera razón lo hubieras perdonado— dijo ella haciéndole seña al Carlisle para que saliera y nos quedamos solas — Como no quieres nada de Edward, escucharías mi explicación y entenderás todo. —dijo ella acomodando sus largas piernas en el pequeño sofá, a la vez que palmeaba el lugar a su lado, invitándome a sentarme con ella, caminé hasta él y tomé asiento.

— Esme por favor no continues, quiero dejar de llorar — dije mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo.

— Bella escúchame— dijo ella en tono maternal.

Solo asentí. Ella comenzó a contarme todo y yo cada vez me sorprendía más. Hasta me hizo escuchar la grabación que había hecho Edward de ese dichoso día. No lo podía creer yo estaba perdiendo al amor de mi vida, se me iba de las manos y en este momento no podía hacer nada ya que no sabía que carajos tenía. Estaba roja de rabia, yo soy la culpable de todo esto, si hubiera dejado que me explicara todo. Estaríamos juntos. ¡Agh que problema!

—Todo es mi culpa— le dije a Esme llorando aún más a causa de la impotencia.

—No cariño no es así, todo pasa por algo, no es que disfrute que mi hijo este aquí, pero por algo pasó, quizás para que nos encontráramos y yo te contara todo y tú te dieras cuenta. Pero culpa tuya no fue. — dijo ella tratando de relajarme pero no podía parar de llorar, simplemente no podía.

—¡Todo es mi culpa!, si lo hubiera escuchado, si hubiera dejado que me explicase el no estaría en este estado— al estar con tanta ansiedad y llorar mucho y no poder parar, sentía que me iba desvaneciendo más bien cayendo.

Veía todo borroso hasta que todo se tornó negro y ya no era consciente de lo que pasaba.

— ¿Cariño?— escuchaba que me llamaban desde lejos

Me sentía pesada con algo cargado que no me dejaba abrir mis ojos. Y al fin pude abrirlos era Esme la persona que me estaba llamando

— ¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunte confundida mientras estaba recostada en el sofá donde estaba con Esme sentada.

—El doctor me dijo que fue un ataque de ansiedad, muy comunes cuando una persona está desesperada. —finalizo ella acariciando mi cabello.

—Ahora que estoy más tranquila, entiendo todo, él no quería lastimarme. Quería ayudarme, ¡soy una estúpida!— me dije a mi misma sentándome nuevamente en el sofá.

—No, Bella no digas eso, no te consideres así, si yo estuviese en tu lugar, no querría ni verlo. Pero lo importante es que todo está resuelto— dijo Esme

—Gracias por todo Esme, eres como una madre para mí—dije y la abrace.

—De nada mi niña, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, siempre estaré para lo que necesites. — dijo ella.

—Igualmente —repuse y salí de la habitación.

Envidio a Edward, su madre es un ángel debe cuidarla demasiado. De camino a la habitación, me encontré con Emmett, Alice y Jasper.

—Bella, ¿qué es eso que te dio un ataque de ansiedad?—levanto la voz mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Shhh! no queremos que todo el hospital se entere, si me desmaye, pero luego te cuento porque—dije y de pronto Alice me tomo del brazo arrastrándome hacia la otra esquina

—Cuidado—dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Disculpa, tu papá me pregunto por ti y le dije que te quedarías a dormir en mi casa por unos días, asique no te preocupes por contarle— dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Ok, aparte no le tengo que dar ninguna explicación, soy mayor y puedo tomar mis desiciones— sentencie, y nos dirigimos donde estaban los chicos charlando.

Luego de que se retiraron todos, me quede sola con Edward. Pues había convencido a sus padres de quedarme con él esta noche.

—Lo siento tanto Edward, debí haberte escuchado— dije mientras lloraba en su mano izquierda.

—Te voy a decir algo, yo me hacia la difícil, la firme para no volver contigo; porque me lastimaste demasiado, pero luego de lo que me contó Esme, me di cuenta que tu solo querías salvarme. Y hoy en este estado terrible en el que estas te doy las gracias, porque entendí cuánto me amas—dije mirándolo y acariciando su bello rostro.

—Te amo, nunca deje de amarte, nunca, solo quería olvidarte, pero ahora que estamos juntos aquí, quiero decirte cuanto te amo, y estoy muy feliz de amar a mi príncipe azul, ¿lo recuerdas?— y se me dibujo una sonrisa al recordarlo.

—Eres todo para mí, y quiero que sepas que ahora en adelante seré tu princesa, el amor de tu vida y tú el mío. Te amo—luego de haberle dicho todo esto, deposite un beso en sus labios, para que por más que no me escuchara sintiera todo lo que siento yo por él.

Luego de varios días el doctor nos dijo que estaba en coma. Pero que iba a despertar en unos de estos días ya que no había sido tan grave y solo habían inducido al coma para que los daños internos se mejoraran y él no sufriera.

El daba varias señales de querer despertarse, apretaba mi mano, se movía un poco. Eran señales positivas; se estaba recuperando. Luego que Edward despertara le diría a mi papa la verdad, que fui a cuidarlo porque tuvo un accidente parecía un *chiquilina, que le mentía a su papá.

—Esme ¿podrías cuidarlo? ya vengo—dije ella asintió y deje un beso en la mejilla de Edward.

Una vez que Esme asintió, yo salí de la habitación y me encontré con Alice en el pasillo.

—Bells ya que estamos solas, ¡a que no sabes!— dijo ella dando saltitos mientras sonreía.

— ¡¿Qué?!—pregunté apurada, quería hablar rápido con ella, no quería perderme cuando Edward despertara.

— ¿Estas apurada?— pregunto ella.

—Si esquí tengo miedo a que Edward despierte, quiero estar a su lado cuando lo haga— dije ansiosa.

—Mira Julieta, ve con tu Romeo que luego te cuento ¿sí?— dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida que me brindaba apoyo.

— ¿Enserio no te enojas?—pregunte.

—No, ¡Ah bella! antes de que vallas ¿darás la entrevista mañana?—pregunto Alice pero antes de contestar Esme vino corriendo y me dio la gran noticia que Edward despertó. Salí corriendo y en cuanto entre, vi esos ojos color esmeralda mirándome confundido. Lo único que pude hacer es correr hacia la cama y besarlo.

Me acerqué y lo bese, el me correspondió el beso, se tornó caliente, tierno un huracán de amor invadía la habitación, ya nadie más estaba, ya nadie existía, solo él y yo. Finalizamos el beso y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

—Te amo mi príncipe azul.

—Te amo mi princesa.

Solo eso bastó para poder ser feliz y comenzar de nuevo todo.

Aclaraciones:

*Chiquilina: niña inmadura que depende de sus padres.

Nota de la autora: Espero que les haiga gustado, este nuevo comienzo, gracias a las que me apoyan e intentan a mejorarme. Y aviso que no podre actualizar en las siguientes semanas.

Espero que les haiga gustado, dejen sus reviws y favs para saber si les gusto.

Las amo.

Besos desde argentina, Melii.


End file.
